


Everything by Design

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt: “We’re designed to be disposable.”





	Everything by Design

It has been one year and two weeks since Agent Symmetra was sent back to Vishkar Corporation, after her duty as liaison ended on a botched negotiation. One year since she sent out a distressed signal to a certain DJ when being held under home arrest because she refused to give up the Gibraltar base details. Eleven months since Satya Vaswani was officially accepted as an Overwatch agent.

On paper, only. In reality, Satya wasn’t sure if this was any different than Vishkar.

Of course, it was different fundamentally. She was certain Overwatch wasn’t lying to her about mission details (after every debrief, she would go back to her room and check everything. Was there really an attack in Lisbon? Was the crime organization real, and not just a people’s rebellion group?) Satya was skittish about being lied to again. It took her some time to ease out of the habit. And, while that habit died, the heavy, breathtaking worry that she could be replaced if she didn’t cooperate still lived.

“We’re designed to be disposable.” Hanzo agreed, when she mentioned her thoughts as lightheartedly as possible. But Hanzo was always good at reading into words, especially Satya’s. Satya’s gaze hardened.  
  
“This is not amusing.”  
  
“I am not laughing.”  
  
Satya leaned back, stately, into her seat. The air around her became less pleasant as a warning. It didn’t affect Hanzo, he continued.  
  
“We were both trained by people who didn’t need _us_ , but merely as a vessel that could uphold the set of skills they needed. It didn’t matter you were trained as an architect and I a gang leader.” Hanzo held his gaze, making sure she was listening.

“And there is something I learned after joining Overwatch - it took me over a year to accept this, and countless more convincing from various people. Although, our skills are important, but we are here because of who we are. I am not just an assassin with rare sets of profession, but someone that seeks redemption, someone who was looking for his family. You are here because you wanted to know the world as it is, and not through corporation lies. Despite thinking we are the best in our business, Overwatch could easily find another sniper or architect to complete their missions successfully. But they accepted us for who we are, Satya.”  
  
Hanzo picked up his cup of tea. Satya looked at the ceiling, took a deep, almost to the point of painful, breath. Hanzo spoke again, “If you need to be reminded of this, my door is always open for you.”

Maybe in the future. For now, Satya smiled.  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) :)


End file.
